


Stellar

by jibootyjimin



Series: Universal [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Clingy Jackson, Crying, Fluffy Jackson, Homelessness, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Puppy Hybrid Jackson, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Speech Disorders, but only for like a few minutes or seconds, he's a bit of an asshole, its a hybrid thing, jaebum being jaebum, kind of in a way, smut in ch.4, the good kind ;) and the bad kind :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Before Jaebum even has time to realize it, he's already falling head over heels for this man. He's doing things he never thought he would do, acting in ways he didn't think he ever would and he's feeling things he's never felt before. Before he has time to catch himself Jaebum is already so deeply in love.--(this was supposed to be just smut but idk what happened)Prompt:Can I requestA fic when Jackson is a puppy hybrid and he doesn't have a home then jaebum takes him in and Jackson has his first heat and things get hot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Jackbum4life
> 
> this is getting _way_ longer than i planned for it to be. It was mostly going to be just smut but then _ideas_ and _feelings_ came into play and, yeah... again, to the person who requested this, im sorry if you wanted something quick and short! it'll just be three chapters though and they'll probably be up before monday anyway. (hopefully)
> 
> hope you bois and grils enjoy it anyway!
> 
> (p.s, Jackson _can_ and _will_ talk correctly, the speech thing is explained in the next chapter, so don't worry about it too much.)  
>  (p.s.s, i somehow added monsta x in again im sorry.)

Jaebum's first warning should have been when he found the situation too cliche and story like to begin with. His footsteps are hurried and his sneakers as well as the rest of his clothes are soaked through with rain water, the harsh droplets hitting his already soaked long sleeve shirt and making it stick to his skin. His eyes are alert to his surroundings as he's just barely able to see with the pouring rain and the darkness of the night as the sun had long since set; the street lamps only doing so much in helping to give light.

Like stated, it was too cliche. The first sound of a muffled scream startles him into a halt, his head turning this way and that to try and see what had caused the noise. What he sees isn't what he's expecting, but he carefully walks over to where a man is on his knees, hand clutched to his chest and pain written all over his face. Jaebum's first instinct is to walk away and ignore him, but then he sighs and carefully approaches him, trying not to startle him as he crouches down in front of him and raises one eyebrow, the light of a lamp post helping in semi illuminating the dark sidewalk they are on.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man blinks at him with large puppy like brown eyes and shakes his head slightly, hand extending towards Jaebum as he wrinkles his nose.

"Bite." Jaebum raises his head from where he's taken to examining the offered hand, head tilting in further question. "Kitty, bite." Jaebum nods and looks the other man over; his clothes are equally soaked through and the large puffy jacket he has on is as well. He takes in the pursed lips and wrinkled nose as he stares at his own hand that's still in Jaebum's grasp, eyebrows furrowed and hair lightly falling over his eyes. That's when Jaebum notices the ears peeking through his hair, little black puppy ears a stark contrast to the man's blond hair, they twitch and Jaebum blinks in surprise, his stomach churning and eyes snapping back to the hand he's still holding.

"A cat bit you?" The other nods and his lips form into a pout, as he sighs. "Did you make it angry?"

"No!" he sounds offended and he's looking at Jaebum's face now, brows furrowed some more as he shakes his head. "Wanted to just give food." His words sound a bit choppy and Jaebum hums before he sighs and reaches into the duffle bag he takes to dance practice, pulling out some sanitary wipes and a bandaid; he's never really had much use for them but now he's slightly grateful that Jinyoung made him throw some in there.

"Okay, there. Dont take it off, okay?" The other man nods and smiles at him bringing his middle finger up to examine the blue bandaid.

"Thank you," he's still smiling and Jaebum tentatively returns it with a small tilt to his own lips.

"You're welcome, now, don't go try feeding random animals if they seem like they don't want it okay?" He talks slowly, almost as if he were talking to a child and the man nods, little huffed laughter leaving him as Jaebum stands.

"Going?" Jaebum hums and nods and then smiles again. "I come." It isn't a question, more like him telling Jaebum that he's coming with him than asking if he can and Jaebum laughs as he watches him stand as well.

"No, you can't come." He ignores the flattening of the little black puppy ears and the pout on the man's face and sighs. "You need to go home, okay? it's very late and you're not supposed to be out at night."

Hybrids were known for being kept at home, their owners were told and warned that if a police officer were to find a hybrid out past eight without it's owner they would be taken away and the owner would be fined as it was apparently some sign of the hybrid not being taken care of well.

When Jaebum first learned about Hybrids he was in middle school. The school he went to was purely for humans as there were some that mixed hybrids in as well, but his didn't. There was another school, a few blocks from the one he went to that was specifically for hybrids. Their learning techniques were different is what his Hybrid Care studies teacher always told him and the rest of the class. Hybrids were slower learners and most if not all of them never fully learned how to speak properly. Cat and dog hybrids were the most common type, being about 76% of the hybrid population. Most hybrids were bought at auctions, some were adopted through pet stores and some of them were just born into a family. Jaebum never really took interest in them for some reason and so he never looked much into them after he passed the mandatory Hybrid Care classes in middle school and high school, his interest just not being piqued by them.

"Go home, and don't anger any more cats." He's a little sterner this time, sighing again whe the other just ducks his head and twitches his ears one more time.

Jaebum nods to himself and turns around beginning to walk back in the direction he had been going before, the rain not falling as hard as it was before. His footsteps are slower this time, figuring he's already soaked anyway, no need to hurry, if he gets sick then oh well. He's about a few minutes away from his house when he hears a little sniffle behind him, his head whipping around in surprise and he groans quietly when he sees the hybrid behind him, a backpack he hadn't noticed before clutched in his hands and a snapback on his head hiding the black ears from sight.

"Jesus," Jaebum runs a hand through his hair and tries to stay as calm as he can so he doesn't lash out, there's really nothing to be angry about, maybe annoyed but not angry. "Okay, look." He takes a step closer to the hybrid and places a hand on his shoulder. "You can't come home with me, okay?" He's back to talking slowly, "You have to go to your home, your owner or whoever you live with must be looking for you." There's a moment of silence as Jaebum watches the now noticeably shorter man, nodding when he gets a nod in response. "Good, now, don't follow me, go home." There's a furrow to the hybrid's brows but Jaebum turns around again and begins walking away, turning back only once and sighing in relief when he notices the man standing still and not following him anymore.

As soon as Jaebum closes the door to his small one bedroom house, he begins taking off his wet clothes, picking them up off the ground when he's only in his briefs and then heading directly towards the bathroom, warm shower in mind. He peeks into the living room and his lips form into a smile when he sees Nora sleeping on the sofa, half empty food bowl in the corner of the room making him sigh as he reminds himself to thank old Mrs. Min from next door for stopping by to fill up the bowl whenever he sees or speaks to her next.

His shower is quick and just as relaxing as he thought it'd be, muscles relaxing from all the dancing he'd done, and then from walking home. He's letting himself fall face first into his bed as soon as he gets some sweatpants on, not bothering with a shirt and then his eyes are closing and he's asleep right away.

\--

The loud ring of Jaebum's phone startles him awake and he groans as he reaches for his home phone. "Hello?"

"Jaebum, dear," Jaebum checks the time and then blinks rapidly to try and chase the sleep away.

"Mrs. Min, good morning. Is everything alright?" She laughs softly and he blinks again.

"I'm fine, Jaebum. I was just wondering-" She seems worried and he sits up. "Why is there a boy asleep on your doorstep?" He blinks and frowns in confusion.

"A boy? On my door-" Jaebum groans and flings the covers off his body. "Oh, you've got to be f-"

"Jaebum, is everything alright?" She asks him now and he apologizes for his reaction.

"Everything is fine Mrs. Min, don't worry about it, I'll handle it."

"Are you sure, dear?" He reassures her that he's positive and then hangs up, annoyance clear on his face as he makes his way to the front door, flinging it open. And sure enough, the hybrid is curled into a little ball on the doorstep, hands and knees tucked against his chest, curled into himself. "Jaebum, how the hell do you manage to get yourself into these types of situations? This is why you're never nice to people, make this be a lesson." he's talking to himself and looking down at the sleeping man, eyes closing as he bends down to shake him awake.

"Hey," he gets a whine as an answer and Jaebum sighs. "Hey, get up." This time the hybrid flinches and his eyes open, sitting up quickly and backing away as he looks at Jaebum shyly. "What are you doing here? I thought you understood when i told you to go home." He's crossing his arms and looking at him sternly, the cold air hitting his bare arms and chest making him regret not putting on a shirt first.

"I come," is all he gets and Jaebum closes his eyes, counting to ten quietly and standing up, looking up at the sky and mentally asking why this has to be happening to him of all people. "Okay, look- it's cold, get in." He moves to the side and watches as the shorter male smiles at him and gets up, grabbing his backpack and walking into the house.

It's quiet for a few minutes before Jaebum sighs for the thousandth time and runs a hand through his hair.

"take your shoes off, and follow me, you've got to get into something dry." The hybrid does as he's told and then follows Jaebum when he starts walking to the bathroom.

"Take off clothes?" He asks curiously and Jaebum nods. "Do not have clean ones." Jaebum rolls his eyes and nods again.

"I can tell, I'll get you something of mine, just put the wet clothes in the bathtub, I'll put them in the wash later." He's about to turn away before he stops. "What's your name, by the way?" The hybrid grins at him and shrugs off the large jacket, letting it fall to the ground and Jaebum tries not to cry at the thought of having to dry the now wet floor again.

"Jackson!" He's grinning and Jaebum only finds him a tiny bit cute.

"Well, Jackson, how about you take your clothes off in the bathtub instead, so the floor doesn't get even more wet?"

Jackson does so immediately, picking up the jacket and stepping into the bathtub where he begins taking off his long sleeved shirt. Jaebum takes it as his cue and goes back into his room, opening his closet to look for a shirt and some pants he could give the other. He worries his lip and thinks about calling Jinyoung or even Jooheon, maybe have them come over and see where they could help, apparently Jaebum wasn't getting through to Jackson since he was ignored last night. He picks a random black shirt and some grey sweatpants and quickly grabs a pair of briefs as well, trying not to dwell on the fact that he's giving his underwear to a stranger to wear.

"Grab one of the clean towels and cover yourself," Jaebum tells him through the closed bathroom door and then he faintly hears as Jackson does as he's told once again, the door opening seconds later, grabbing the clothes when Jaebum hands it to him. 

"Thank you." he's taken the hat back off so when his ears twitch Jaebum immediately looks at them, staring for a second too long and maybe a little too intensely at them because then Jackson is trying to cover them with his hands, cheeks red and eyes avoiding him. "Sorry."

"Don't be, they're kind of nice." The beaming smile he gets shouldn't make his chest contract and almost burst but it does and he's only 78% concerned about it doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this chapter idk how to feel about it, but whatever. i hope you guys like it anyway.
> 
> next chapter is the last one (at least i think, depends) it'll be up either on Sunday or Monday.

Jaebum feels sort of lost on what to do. He debates on calling Jooheon or Jinyoung, trying to weigh the pros and the cons of who he should settle on. If he calls Jinyoung the younger might tell him to do something stupid, something stupid like tell him to _keep_ the hybrid or he might tell him to do something cruel like yell at him and scare him off. On the pro side, Jinyoung might actually be able to help him make up his damn mind, tell him to find out who the hybrid belongs to and then even let him borrow his car so he could drive Jackson home. On the con side (again because Jaebum knows there's loads of cons when it comes to Jinyoung) Jinyoung might just not even care at all, might tell Jaebum to figure out what to do on his own because _"You're a grown man, Jaebum. You're about to be twenty-four, you should know what to do."_

Now, if he calls Jooheon, the pros seem a bit better. Jooheon might actually _care_ for one, and he might actually worry and possibly even come over to help in any way he can. He might have actual helpful and rational ideas that didn't involve him being an asshole. (more than he already was) The cons. Well, Jooheon might tease him for getting himself into these situations on a fifteen minute walk from the dance studio to his house, but he figures Jinyoung would make an even bigger deal out of it and he wouldn't hear the end of it for months. So yeah, Jooheon it is.

\--

"I'm hungry." Jaebum jumps in surprise when he hears Jackson's voice from the kitchen doorway, turning away from spreading mayonnaise on a slice of bread for a sandwich he's making. Jaebum quirks an eyebrow at him and watches as he squirms where he stands, cheeks reddening and little puppy ears twitching and then flattening as he pouts and looks away from Jaebum to the half made sandwich on the counter. "I want one, can I have one?" The perfectly spoken sentence makes Jaebum blink and cock his head.

"You can talk?" He doesn't mean for it to come out sounding like a question, but it does and he watches as Jackson nods with another twitch to his ears. The way one of them stays perked up while the other flattens makes a small smile pull at the corner of his lips because it's kind of a little bit adorable and Jaebum looks away.

"Of course I can, I was talking to you before." This time the hybrid tilts his own head with pursed pink lips and confused eyes.

"Of course, but you're talking fine now. Your sentences were a bit-" Jaebum pauses to think of the word he wants to use but before he can Jackson makes a little noise of understanding.

"Oh, yes!" He nods with a smile and walks towards Jaebum, eyes peeking over the bag of bread slices to look at the forgotten sandwich. "It happens quite often. Mostly when I'm really nervous, scared, sad, frustrated or overwhelmed. I used to find it annoying but the lady at the pet store i used to be at said it was cute." He's beaming and his cheeks are pink as he giggles and covers his mouth. "I don't know if she was lying though, the man that adopted me didn't like it." This time he pouts and looks down at the counter, but then he's smiling again and reaching for a slice of ham.

"No," Jaebum instinctively slaps his hand away and sighs when the pout is back, this time with wide pleading eyes and twitching black puppy ears. "If you eat one now, there won't be enough for the sandwiches, you want some don't you?"

Jackson immediately nods and grins, planting his elbows on the counter and then resting his head on his hands as he watches Jaebum work. "What's your name?" Jaebum frowns, just realizing he never told him his name and looks at him for a second.

"It's Jaebum," he tilts his head and looks at the hybrid again. "How old are you, anyway? Eighteen?"

Jackson huffs and rolls his eyes making Jaebum raise his head to look at him with narrowed eyes. "No! I'm twenty-three! I turn twenty four in March." Oh wow, okay. "When is _your_ birthday?"

"I turn twenty-four in January." Jackson whines and huffs out a puff of air.

"You're older than me! I wanted to be older!" Jaebum rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Too bad, I'm your hyung." Jackson pouts, but then he smiles and goes back to munching on a piece of lettuce Jaebum finally lets him grab.

After a few minutes in silence, the hybrid gets a bit fidgety, moving from side to side and trying to touch everything and Jaebum sighs, clicking his tongue and jutting his jaw out in annoyance.

"Jackson, please stay still." He tries to sound as calm as he can, but he can tell it doesn't really work as the hybrid stills and moves to hide his hands behind his back. Jaebum is just about to apologize but he decides to just sigh again, placing the last slice of bread over the lettuce and then begin putting everything away.

"Are you angry with me?" Jaebum looks at him and for a second he wonders what the other would do if he said yes, but then he mentally chides himself for thinking of being an asshole.

"No, just-" there's really nothing he can think of so he shakes his head. "I'm not angry, now come on." He leads Jackson to his living room, both plates in his hands before he sets them on the coffee table in the middle if the room. "These are yours, eat."

Jackson is back to smiling as he sits on the ground beside Jaebum, eyes immediately focusing on the food in front of him as he picks up one of the two sandwiches on his plate and bites into it, eyes widening happily as he looks at Jaebum. "It's really good!" it's muffled and sounds weird because of his full mouth and Jaebum wrinkles his nose.

"Chew. Don't talk with your mouth full." The hybrid nods sheepishly and scrunches his nose and closes his eyes, his head tilting left and right as he brings a hand up to poke at his puffed cheek, it's too cute to look at in Jaebum's opinion, so he huffs out a laugh and looks away. Jackson's laugh startles him and makes him choke on his own bite of food as he swallows and bursts into laughter, looking at Jackson and laughing harder, throwing his head back as he does so. He hears when the hybrid begins to laugh along with him, Jaebum thinks he'd be able to hear him from miles away with a laugh like that. He faintly thinks of telling him he kind of sounds like a hyena but then Jackson chokes on his own food and Jaebum's rushing to pat his back.

\--

When Jaebum finally _does_ call Jooheon it's after they're finished eating. He makes Jackson sit on the couch with the television turned on to some movie the hybrid had chosen from Jaebum's DVD collection.

He's in his room, door opened half way as he sits on the bed and rolls his eyes, the laughter from the other side of the phone making him purse his lips. He should have called Jinyoung.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Jooheon finally heaves into the phone when he calms down enough to talk. "I didn't mean to laugh, but it's kind of funny." Jaebum considers asking him where the funny part is but he only scoffs.

"So are you going to help me at all or are you going to just laugh at my expense and struggles in life?" He lets himself smile when Jooheon laughs again and tells him he's being overdramatic.

"Okay, uhm. How exactly did this happen again? Just because you were a decent person for once and put a bandaid on him?" Jaebum ignores the little teasing and hums.

"I guess? That's literally all I did? Just asked if he was okay and put a bandaid on him for getting himself bitten by some random cat he tried to feed." Jooheon coos and makes a little noise that Jaebum raises an eyebrow at, but he ignores it.

"Have you asked him who his owner is at least? if not, ask him; maybe he just got lost." Jaebum hums and sighs before Jooheon continues. "Hey, don't worry about it, hyung. I'll come over and see where i can help, yeah?" Jaebum agrees immediately, thanks him and then hangs up and just sits there for a few seconds.

"Kitty!" Jaebum winces when he hears Nora make a distressed sound, Jackson's coos and shouts of, "Hi kitty! Don't be scared!" making him groan and stand up from the bed, already groaning before he's even out of the room.

\--

Jooheon, as it turns out, is a huge help, his eyes disappearing into little crescents when he smiles so wide at Jackson on the ground playing with Nora. Jaebum had been surprised when he'd walked into the living room to find Jackson cradling her to his chest, hands careful and ears perked.

Nora, grumpy, I don't want anyone to touch me much less cuddle me Nora, is happily purring into the hybrid's chest, body relaxed as Jackson coos and giggles as he scratches her head.

"Jackson," he calls to get the man's attention and then gestures to Jooheon. "This is my friend, Jooheon." Jackson smiles and stands up when he sets the cat down, Nora making a noise of protest as she paws at his feet until he bends down to pick her up again.

"Hello!" it's a little too loud, but neither of them seem to mind as Jooheon waves with his own smile.

"We have to talk about something, why don't we sit down?" Jaebum tries to not make it sound like anything bad, but Jackson still bites his bottom lip with furrowed brows and concerned eyes as he sits down on the couch, placing the cat on his lap.

"Okay," and that's all he says until Jooheon rolls his eyes and elbows him none too gently.

"Were you lost yesterday, Jackson?" Jooheon thankfully asks for him and he watches as Jackson's hand stills the petting on Nora's back. "When Jaebum saw you, i mean."

It's quiet for a few seconds before the hybrid shakes his head, eyes falling down to the cat on his lap. "No."

"Then what were you doing out so late? Your owner must be looking for you, they might be worried." Jaebum frowns as he says it, voice as gentle as he can make it sound and Jooheon smiles at him reassuringly.

"He's not, I promise! I can stay here!" Jaebum sighs and leans back on the couch.

"I don't think that's how it works, dude." Jooheon sounds slightly sorry and Jaebum runs a hand through his hair. "You need to go home, if your owner calls the police thinking that you're missing and then they find out that Jaebum has had you the whole time, he can get arrested." Jackson whines, makes a distressed noise from the back of his throat and shakes his head as he picks Nora up, cradling her to his chest as he pouts.

"Will not, promise!" He seems frustrated and upset as his words come out choppy again, little ears hidden into the blond tuffs of his hair. "Man did not want, told Jackson to _leave_." He sniffles and Jooheon sighs and moves to sit next to him, hand patting his back and then ruffling his hair gently.

"Your owner kicked you out?" Jaebum's voice sounds a bit too loud in the quiet room, just the smallest bit of anger in his tone, but he doesn't dwell on it, as he groans and covers his face with his hands.

"Did not like talking," the hybrid tells them, his eyes downcast and head ducked. "Jackson- I-" he huffs and stomps his foot gently. " _I_ talk too much, sometimes does not talk good." He makes another displeased noise and Jaebum shares a look with Jooheon.

"Okay, uhm. Fuck-" Jaebum doesn't think he can do anything but groan in frustration and confusion. "Why don't you go to my room? Nora has loads of toys there, you can play with her, yeah?" Jackson immediately nods and coos at the cat as he picks her up and stands, smiling at Jaebum shyly and then walking down the small hallway.

"This is going to be harder than we thought, I think, hyung." Jaebum shoots him a small glare and Jooheon shrugs in apology.

\--

During the two days that Jaebum let Jooheon convince him to let Jackson stay with him until they figured out what to do, he thinks he's just about ready to cry or scream and punch something. Something like the wall or even his pillows because as much as the hybrid annoyed him with his constant questions, need for attention that Jaebum couldn't always give him and whining when Jaebum didn't let him cuddle or hug him, Jaebum would never hit Jackson.

He's had to let the shorter man borrow his clothes as well, meaning that he had to do laundry earlier than he expected since he had almost ran out of sweatpants to give to the other. Jackson doesn't seem to notice Jaebum's stressing or annoyance, mostly because he's been busy playing with Nora, even calling her his baby when Jaebum had told him to not bother her too much unless he wanted to get bitten again. "No, Jaebum hyung, she's my baby! She would never bite me!" he then had went on cooing at her asking her for confirmation of what he'd just said, as expected he was ignored but Jackson just grinned and nodded in triumph as Jaebum sighed and walked off to the kitchen.

When he hears Jooheon pounding at his front door late on the third evening of Jackson being there, Jaebum doesn't bat an eye as both Jackson and Nora twitch their ears and perk their heads up to look at the door. Jaebum secretly finds it cute, but he'd never admit it to anyone. "Hyung!"

Jooheon grins at him and kicks off his shoes before he's pulling Jaebum into the kitchen, small wave and a loud hello being shouted at Jackson as he does so. "Don't ruin the living room, and don't get bitten." Is all Jaebum tells the hybrid before Jooheon is shoving him to sit down in a chair.

"Hyung, I have good news!" He's bouncing on his heels and his smile is so wide that Jaebum smiles too. "I just found out from Hoseok, he said that Hyungwon told him that he and Hyunwoo have been wanting to get a pet, more specifically, a puppy!" Jaebum sighs and grins, running a hand through his hair and standing to then pull Jooheon into a hug.

"You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for you know?" Jooheon scoffs and lets out a laugh, arms wrapping around Jaebum.

"If Jinyoung ever hears that, I'll probably get murdered in my sleep." Jaebum rolls his eyes and lets the younger go when he hears someone clearing their throat.

Jackson is in the kitchen doorway holding Nora still, ears perked and eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

Jaebum shakes his head and smiles at him, flattening his hair as he takes his phone out of his pocket and shows it to him. "Nothing. Why don't you and Jooheon play in the living room? I've got a call to make really fast, okay?" That's all he says and then he's ruffling Jackson's hair, smiling as he feels the movement of his ears against the side of his palm and then he's walking to his room, scrolling through his contacts for Hyunwoo's name.

\--

"A puppy?" Hyunwoo's voice comes through the other side of the phone, tone curious and dubious at the same time.

"Yes, it followed me home a few days ago, I just don't have the time or the patience to take care of a puppy." Jaebum closes his eyes and prays that his friends will agree to taking Jackson off his hands. "He's really nice, kind of demands a lot of attention and whines when he doesn't get his way, but he's mostly well behaved."

"Uhm, well-" He hears whispering and then a sigh as Hyunwoo is coughing and clearing his throat. "Can you bring him over? Hyungwon wants to see it." Jaebum flails quietly and pumps a fist in the air. He vaguely thinks about buying the younger a whole truck load of snacks but then he shakes the thought off.

"Okay, yeah I can, when?" He nods as the older tells him that in a few hours is fine, something about Hyungwon being impatient or something. "Okay, thank you, hyung. I'll come around in a few hours." Hyunwoo also says bye and then the line is cut off.

"Okay, Jaebum. Now just prepare for when you get there so you can convince them." He nods to himself and gets up, his triumphant smile making Jooheon grin and give him a thumbs up.

\--

Jaebum had expected it, honestly. The fact that he kind of forgot to mention that Jackson was not a puppy but a puppy _hybrid_ was bound to surprise both Hyungwon and Hyunwoo. He only sighs and reminds Jackson not to break anything as he leaves him in his friend's kitchen and follows them to the living room.

"Dude, he's a hybrid!" Hyungwon rolls his eyes and face palms, groaning and letting himself fall on the couch. "You couldn't have mentioned that when you were talking to Hyunwoo on the phone?"

"Shut up, It's not like i did it on purpose! I kind of just forgot to mention that little fact. Look, it's not that different." Hyunwoo raises a brow and sighs.

"Jaebum, of course it's different. He's a person, not a pet; it looks like he's really attached to you, and where is his owner anyway? Did you call them?" Okay, it was different but not all that much.

"He told Jooheon and I he didn't have one, said he kicked him out." The other two look at each other and then to the direction of the kitchen.

"I promise he's well behaved, he just wants a lot of attention constantly. I can't give him all that attention when I work almost all day at the dance studio and half days at the restaurant. I even fill in when either Hoseok or Minhyuk get sick." He sounds desperate, but he is desperate so whatever. "He's a good listener and doesn't ruin things."

Hyungwon bites his lip now, playing with his hands and looks from Hyunwoo to the kitchen entrance and then back at Hyunwoo. "How about we just try?" Hyunwoo looks at his boyfriend and raises his eyebrows in question. "We can try for a few days, to keep him and if he likes us and we like him, we can adopt him?" He sounds a bit hopeful and Jaebum would kiss him, but he doesn't want to get punched.

"Okay, fine, just for a few days." Jaebum sighs and smiles at both of them, his eyes drifting to the kitchen and settling on Jackson, the hybrid happily eating ice cream and chocolate cake he'd asked for on their way there.

"What are you going to tell him?" And right, well.

"Uhm, the truth?" Jaebum shrugs and stands from where he'd sat on the couch opposite of the one Hyunwoo and Hyungwon had sat on. "I'm sure he'll understand."

Okay so, Jaebum admits he's a huge dick, but then again everyone already thought that, but the point is, he only feels a little bit guilty when he doesn't exactly tell Jackson the truth, doesn't really mention he's leaving really, just... Jaebum is a dick, he admits.

"Is your cake good?" He asks him gently, one hand fiddling with his own earrings as he looks at the younger man.

"It's really good!" Jaebum doesn't scold him for talking with his mouth full, just nods and looks away nervously.

"Be good okay? Don't break anything or make a mess, don't make anyone angry or upset at you, alright?" Jackson frowns and puts his plastic fork down, ears twitching atop his head as he cocks his head in confusion. "Just, be good. Promise?"

"Promise." Jaebum nods and tries distracting him from asking any questions by asking what his ice cream tastes like, taking in the way his eyes sparkle and ears twitch some more as he offers Jaebum a spoonful.

A few minutes later, he's excusing himself and reminding Jackson not to make a mess, nodding when the hybrid assures him he won't, and then he's walking back to the living room where he shrugs at the couple.

"Jaebum, are you sure you want to leave him here?" Hyungwon sounds a bit doubtful but he only sighs when Jaebum nods. "Okay, we'll call you if anything happens."

He nods and then he's walking to the front door, pulling his shoes on and then his sweater. "Yeah, okay. He really likes sandwiches if that helps any?" When the other two shrug he sighs and opens the door, shoots a final look in Jackson's direction, and walks out, shutting it behind him.

\--

Jackson walks into the living room a few minutes later, eyes searching for Jaebum and then frowning when he doesn't see him. "Where's hyung?" He looks at Hyunwoo and Hyungwon and blinks, black ears flattening and eyes curious.

"Jackson, have a seat." The eldest of the three motions for him to sit, awkwardly scratching his neck and then looking at Hyungwon for help.

"I thought he told you he was leaving?" Jackson freezes, looks at them in panic, eyes searching the room again and the settling on both of them. He pouts his lip out and sniffs, eyes widening and filling with tears.

"Jaebum hyung going? _Without_ Jackson?" In Hyunwoo's opinion, it's really fucking cute, but also really fucking sad and he kind of wants to punch Jaebum for being an idiot. Again.

"Oh, don't-" Hyungwon and him are both sort of awkward, honestly so they don't really know what to do. "Don't cry, please, it's okay."

As expected their awkward reassurance doesn't work as the hybrid begins to cry, little whimpers leaving his lips as he lays down on the couch, curling into himself as he cries for Jaebum.

Hyungwon kind of (read: really) wants to punch Jaebum as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was wrong, there'll be 4 chapters instead of three. this is just 1,459 words of rushed plot solving because it was getting too long and i didn't want to bore y'all with too much.
> 
> the next chapter will be pure smut, so expect that in a few days or earlier if i get it done fast.
> 
> hope you like it, thanks for all the comments and kudos, love you bois and grils ❤

"Asshole." Is the first thing Jaebum hears when he picks up his phone. Hyungwon sounds angry and Jaebum curses softly. "You said you would tell him the truth! How is not telling him the truth telling him the truth?!"

"I panicked!"

"Well, whatever your excuse is, you have to get your ass back here, Jaebum."

"What? Why?" There's a knock on the door and when he opens it Jooheon comes in, raising a brow when Jaebum motions for him to be quiet.

"Dude, he's been crying since he found out you left. Which means he's been crying for three freaking hours!" It sounds like _he_ might cry and Jaebum isn't sure if it's because he feels bad for Jackson or because he feels bad for himself and Hyunwoo. Knowing Hyungwon it's probably a mix of both.

"Three hours? Did you even _try_ calming him down?" Jooheon narrows his eyes at him and walks to the kitchen.

"We tried, trust me. Hyunwoo made him a sandwich, i tried hugging him, but he just cried into my shirt, which I didn't mind until my legs became numb from sitting down for so long. Man, Hyunwoo even tried hugging him too, it was a bit funny, i think he reminds him of you so he clung even tighter to him. Point is, we tried a lot of things. He's still crying, you just can't hear him because I'm outside."

Jaebum groans and then with a sigh reassures Hyungwon he'll be there in a bit.

"Jooheon, can you drive me to Hyungwon's?"

"Why?" Jaebum should have expected the punch to his shoulder that he gets once he tells the younger what he did.

\--

Once they're standing outside the door to Hyungwon's and Hyunwoo's shared house, they can clearly hear Jackson's sobs. The door opens and the cries become louder, the sound of Hyunwoo trying to calm the crying hybrid reaching their ears as well. Jaebum doesn't say anything when he gets a punch to the same shoulder Jooheon had punched, only wincing and rolling his eyes as he motions for the other to let them in.

"Jackson." It's all he can think of saying, nothing really coming to mind that'd fit the situation. It's apparently enough anyway because as soon as Jackson hears his name, he's turning to face him, pulling his face away from where it was buried in one of the couch throw pillows. Not even ten seconds later Jaebum has one hybrid named Jackson in his arms, cries muffled into his neck, arms around his neck as well and legs around his waist.

He's quick to wrap his own arms around him securely, one around his back and then placing the other under his ass so he doesn't fall. The sigh he lets out sounds a bit resigned and Jooheon raises his brows and shrugs.

This time Jaebum doesn't even flinch when Hyunwoo punches him on the opposite arm the other two had when he places a sleeping Jackson into the back of Jooheon's car when he's about to drive them back to Jaebum's.

"I'd punch you in the face but I'm a decent person. Jackson would probably freak out." Jaebum doesn't know if he's supposed to be thankful so he only rolls his eyes and gets into the passenger seat.

\--

"You need to eat, here." Jaebum sits at the edge of the couch, the hybrid's feet touching his thigh from where he's lying down, before it's moved away. "I made you a sandwich."

"Is not hungry." Jaebum sighs and closes his eyes. It's been three days since he had brought Jackson back with him, and the hybrid was still angry. rightfully so, he admits.

"You haven't eaten anything except the hamburger Jooheon brought you yesterday morning, you have to be hungry." Jackson huffs and closes his own eyes as he sniffles.

"Is _not_ hungry, Jackson _said_." Jaebum counts to fifteen this time because ten isn't enough to calm his annoyance down.

"You have to eat or you'll get sick."

"Does not pretending to be worry, Jaebum does not even _care_. Jaebum left Jackson with pretty man and pretty man's boyfriend." He sniffles again and Jaebum sighs guilty when he sees the hybrid bring a hand up to wipe at his face.

"I said I was sorry for not telling you, I even brought you back with me, didn't I?" Jackson scoffs and ignores him. "It's not that i don't like you, Jackson. It's just that-" Jaebum stops to think about what to say in order to not hurt the younger man's feelings further.

"Jaebum does _not_ like. Jackson does not understand why. Did not break anything, listened to rules and was nice to Nora and Jooheon and other friends." He sniffles again and looks at Jaebum quickly before turning away and hiding his face. "Is because I talk too much? Because Jaebum does not like weird talking? Or because plays too much with Nora?"

There's a moment of silence and the only thing heard is the sound of cars passing by outside and Jackson's sniffles. "Jackson promises to not play with Nora very much, will even talk gooder and not touch things. Promise to be good and listen to Jaebum, will not steal clothes anymore."

Jaebum's eyes soften and he sighs softly, voce gentle as he answers him. "It's not because of any of that. Your talking is fine and Nora likes when you play with her. You're good, and I have a lot of clothes."

"Then still do not _understand_ why Jaebum hyung does not want. Do not understand why was left when Jaebum was going. Jackson does not-" before he can finish his sentence he's bursting into loud sobs, body shaking and curling into himself. Jaebum freezes and just stares for a few seconds not knowing what to do.

"Okay, shit-" he sits down properly on the little bit of space and then tugs on the hybrid's arm, pulling his upper body up until he can wrap an arm around his waist and drag him onto his lap where he awkwardly shushes him and cradles his head when Jackson buries his face into his neck. "Alright, shh, it's okay. Jaebum hyung is sorry for being an asshole." He cautiously brings a hand up to scratch behind the small black puppy ears and his lips pull into a smile when when he hears the sobs start to calm until they stop completely, only small sniffles and whimpers leaving the hybrid's lips. 

"Better?" Jackson shrugs and keeps his face hidden in his neck, little puffs of air hitting Jaebum's skin and tickling him in the process. "I really am sorry, okay? It was a dick move to just leave you there without telling you. If it makes you feel better, I got punched by three people." Jackson giggles and shifts so he's more comfortable on Jaebum's lap.

"I just, wasn't thinking of how you would feel, you know?Was being selfish and-"

"A dick?" Jaebum slaps him on the thigh gently and rolls his eyes when he whines.

"Yes, that too. But really, it was just very sudden. One minute I'm walking home from work at the dance studio and then hours later there's this kind of cute hybrid demanding loads of attention." Jaebum snickers when Jackson whines and punches his arm weakly.

"I'm sorry, for bursting into your life, quite literally inserting myself in it." He sighs and Jaebum hums. "You can take me to the adoption center, you know?" Jaebum stops the movement of his hand that's now running through soft blond locks.

"No," It might have been guilt that makes him say it, but it doesn't really feel like it is. More like he kind of feels uncomfortable with the thought of dumping Jackson off at a pet store for someone to adopt and maybe even possibly take far away when they do so, but whatever, not that big of a deal. "You're staying here."

Jackson sits up and shuffles around until he's quite literally straddling Jaebum, hands cupping the older mans face as he looks him in the eyes. "Really? I can stay?" He's bouncing excitedly now, eyes sparkling and mouth parted in amazement. "Will not try and leave me with more friends."

Jaebum hums and scrunches his nose as he shakes his head, huffs of laughter leaving him when the hybrid wraps his arms around his neck, and buries his head back into it as well.

"Jackson is very happy!" It's muffled but Jaebum still coos quietly and pats his back. "Can still eat sandwich now?" Jaebum laughs and reassures him he can still have his sandwich, jumping in surprise when he feels the little twitch of the man's ears against his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update on Sunday, but i wasn't feeling too good, so i left the writing for today.
> 
> To the person who requested this, I really hope you liked this trashy fic.
> 
> I've been thinking of making it into a long fic but idk if anyone would lioe that? anyway bois and grils, enjoy 2,938 words of smut plus some other words that are not smut :)
> 
> (if you have a request let me know in the comments and I'll write it down with all the other one's I've gotten)

Five months into Jackson moving in with him permanently, Jaebum notices something is wrong with the hybrid immediately. He's even clingier than usual, more whiny and sensitive, he couldn't seem to stay still but he also didn't have much energy, always getting tired and pouty before he'd lie down on the sofa and fall asleep right away. He'd also taken to gathering loads of Jaebum's clothes on the bed, whether they were dirty shirts or clean sweatshirts, he'd grab them and dump them on the bed where he would then lay down and cling to whatever clothing item was near him. Jaebum had tried to get him to stop, but all he had gotten were tears and pouty lips as well as the silent treatment for a total of seven minutes until he had sighed and let Jackson do as Jackson pleased. 

It was worrying, the way he seemed to change from one moment to another. Jaebum had done research, or at least he had tried since he knew very little about hybrids, but he'd came up blank, so that's what led him and Jackson here. It was a bit weird, having to go to a hybrid hospital specifically, that much he had gathered during his failed research. It looked like a normal hospital just that it was for hybrids, Jaebum is a bit amazed at all the hybrids he sees, they're cute. Jackson is cute.

"Hyung," Jaebum looks down at where Jackson had decided to rest his head on his lap, sleepy eyes blinking up at him. "Is sleepy." He blinks and brings a hand up to rub at his eye with his fist, lips parting in a small yawn.

"Just a few more minutes until they call us up, can you be good and stay awake? When we leave you can nap in the car, hm?" Jackson nods and grabs Jaebum's hand, placing it on his tummy and then sighing when Jaebum begins rubbing softly. He mentally reminds himself to give Jinyoung something for letting him borrow his car.

Jaebum looks up when one of the nurses call Jackson's name, gently patting the younger on the thigh and helping him up, smiling at the nurse as she beckons them towards one of the small rooms, pointing to the exam table for Jackson to sit up on.

"The doctor will be here in about five minutes." Jaebum nods and thanks her, grabbing the hand Jackson waves at him and steps beside the younger man.

"Can have sweater?" Jaebum sighs and cups his cheek gently as he smiles.

"No," Jackson whines and fists the material of Jaebum's sweater, pulling on it until Jaebum pinches his thigh. "If you're good for the doctor you can have it in the car."

"Want it _now_ ," he huffs and rolls his eyes.

"You can't have it _now_ , keep whining and you won't get it _at all_." Jaebum rolls his eyes back at him and pulls him into a hug instead so he can bury his nose into his chest.

When the door opens Jaebum pries himself away and greets the doctor, sitting down in one of the chairs beside the exam table.

\--

"Excuse me?" Jaebum frowns and shoots Jackson a small look. "He's going into what?"

"Heat." The doctor repeats slowly, raising his eyebrows and then making a small noise of understanding. "It's normal for hybrids, I'm sure you've heard the term before Mr. Im." Jaebum nods slowly and sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't know hybrids went through heat though," the doctor nods again and smiles gently.

"It's perfectly fine, his body is just getting him prepared for it. Has he been doing anything that you have found odd?"

"He does a lot of odd things, but yes. He's piling my clothes on the bed, whether its clean or dirty he throws it there and then lays on it?"

"Ah, yes. He's nesting." Before Jaebum can open his mouth to ask, the man continues, "He's surrounding himself with something that makes himself and his body feel safe and comfortable."

Jaebum nods and looks at Jackson again. "Is the tiredness normal? He gets sleepy a lot these days, naps a lot and isn't as active as he usually is."

"Yes, it's kind of like he's getting his rest before he goes into a full blown heat, he won't be able to sleep much." It's quiet for a second or two before he speaks again. "When that does happen, just make sure to give him plenty of water and feed him in between the heat waves, keep him hydrated and fed so he doesn't get sick." He's writing it down on a paper as he speaks and then he's digging in one of the drawers and pulling out a small booklet.

"This has a bit more information, if you want to read up on it and this is just the basics i just said." Jaebum nods and takes both of them with a thankful smile. "Any questions?" Jaebum shakes his head and the doctor nods and smiles at them both.

"Alright, that'll be all then, just keep a close eye on him. Make sure to keep him at home for now, less he go into heat all of a sudden, he'll want to be somewhere familiar and comfortable when it happens."

"Thank you. Jackson, say thank you."

"Thank you," he's smiling with sleepy eyes and Jaebum almost has a heart attack at the sight.

"Have a good day gentlemen." Jaebum helps Jackson off the exam table and begins guiding him out of the room, hand clasping the hybrid's.

"Can have sweater _now_ , please?" Is the first thing Jackson says when they get into Jinyoung's car, Jaebum sighing but pulling his sweater off anyway and then helping Jackson put it on after he takes his own off.

\--

When it eventually does happen, Jaebum is caught off guard, very off guard.

The first thing he feels when he wakes up is the weight over his hips and that he's hard. also that Jackson is grinding on him and whining, hands planted on his chest as he moves. And suddenly Jaebum is wide awake, trying to scramble away or at least push Jackson off from on top of him. As soon as he manages to stand up from the bed Jackson is crying, crawling to the edge of the bed and reaching out for him, making grabby hands as he whimpers Jaebum's name.

And okay, Jaebum had read the booklet, he knows that it's normal, that hybrids were bound to search for someone who could help them through their heat, it's just, it caught him off guard. He also knows though, that Jackson isn't coherent right now, his mind hazy with lust and need and Jaebum _is not_ going to fuck him when he's like this, as much as he wants to. And god knows how much he wants to. Has been wanting to since about three months ago, really because before Jaebum even had time to realize it, he had already been falling head over heels for this man. He would do things he never thought he would do, act in ways he didn't think he ever would and he's feeling things he's never felt before. Before he had time to catch himself Jaebum was already so deeply in love.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay, Jackson-ah." Jaebum shushes him and grabs his hand, stepping right up against him letting the hybrid nose at his bare chest and breathe him in. "Do you want me to help you, darling?" The words are out before he can stop them and he mentally curses as Jackson nods frantically, babbled pleas falling from his lips and Jaebum figures he can help him, just won't fuck him.

"Okay," he pulls him in and presses a kiss to his head, breathing deeply and then letting him go so he can lie down again, hands pulling Jackson so he's back on top of him, thighs on either side of his hips.

He's got his hands on the hybrid's hips, holding him still and then he's guiding him back and forth, sighing as Jackson moans and grips one of his arms, letting Jaebum move him however he pleases. It's then that Jaebum notices Jackson is only wearing one of his shirts, one of the larger ones that hangs off the hybrid's form and slides off his shoulder. Jaebum feels lightheaded, suddenly, grip tightening and moving from the younger man's hip and sliding down to his thigh, fingers teasing and pinching making Jackson rock himself back and forth faster.

"Wanna come, can come?" Jaebum nods, knowing it's normal, Jackson's going to be coming a lot of times during his heat.

"You can come, darling. Be a good boy and come for me." Jackson whines and does just that, hand gripping Jaebum's and moving it to his chest where Jaebum flicks his hard nipple and then grunts and stills his hips. Jackson, on the other hand, keeps going, eyes clenched shut and his hand still gripping Jaebum's.

"Does not stop, _please_." So Jaebum doesn't, grabbing his thighs and pushing the shirt out of the way so he has access to the hybrid's cock, he ignores the mess and takes him into his hand, thumb rubbing over the head and then he's moving his hand up and down, cursing when Jackson digs his nails into his bare chest.

"Feels," Jackson whimpers and grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until his chest is exposed. "Feels good, hyung. Can touch here again?" Jaebum nods immediately, hand sliding up the hybrid's side until he's at his chest, fingers flicking and toying at the sensitive buds.

"You like when hyung plays with you here Jackson-ah? Like when i play with your nipples?" Jackson whines and nods frantically, mouth parting in a loud cry when Jaebum swiftly sits up and takes one of his nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking at the hard little bud gently until Jackson's hips are moving faster, arms going around Jaebum's neck where he then buries one hand into the older man's hair, pushing his head closer to his chest.

"So good, hyung. Do not, is not stopping!" He's babbling nonsense now, words fumbling together as he gets a little bit overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure Jaebum is giving him. "Can not, am gonna come _again_ , Jaebummie hyung." He muffles his sob into Jaebum's shoulder, hips stuttering as Jaebum keeps his hand moving up and down on the hybrid's cock, biting down on the nipple in his mouth when he feels Jackson's come covering his hand and hitting his lower belly.

"You are so good, Jackson. Such a good boy." The hybrid twitches in his lap and whimpers when Jaebum lets go of his softening dick. "How do you feel? Want some water? Or juice?" He's petting the soft black puppy ears, chuckling softly when he feels them twitch in his hand and then Jackson is nodding.

"Want water." Jaebum nods and reaches to the bedside table, grabbing the water bottle he keeps there and handing it to the hybrid.

"Not too hot?" Jackson shakes his head and offers the open bottle to Jaebum with a pretty grin on his face.

"Hyung needs to drink too," Jaebum smiles and takes the offered drink before he closes it and pulls Jackson against his chest as he lies down.

They're quiet for a while, only their breathing filling the silent room along with the sound of the crickets outside and the odd car passing by so late at night. Jaebum's just about ready to fall back asleep, not minding the mess on his stomach after he cleaned his hand with the edge of the bedsheets, when Jackson calls his name.

"Jaebum hyung?" he sounds a little more coherent, less dazed and he feels more relaxed against his bare chest.

"What?" Jackson sniffles and rubs his nose against his left peck.

"Are you-" He giggles and his fingers dance over Jaebum's arm. "Are you going to- you know..." Jaebum raises an eyebrow and tries pushing him away so he can look at his face.

"Am I going to _what_?" He looks at him expectantly and Jackson huffs and hides his face in the pillow.

"You know!" He huffs again and rolls his eyes with a pout on his lips.

"I think," Jaebum pinches his arm gently and then smoothes over it with his palm. "I think if you can't _say_ it then you shouldn't be _doing_ it either."

This time Jackson whines and tries hitting Jaebum before he looks away, face half hidden with the pillow. "Are you going to make love to me, hyung?"

Jaebum probably shouldn't have laughed because Jackson's face falls and his bottom lip begins to jut out, eyes going glossy. "No, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you nice and hard." Jackson sniffles and rubs his eyes as Jaebum places a kiss in his exposed cheek, arm curling around the hybrid's waist. "And then, when your heat is over and you're all rested up and back to your normal crazy self, then I'm going to _make love_ to you. How's that?"

Jackson's whining and hiding his face into Jaebum's chest again, face red all the way to his ears and Jaebum laughs, warm and gentle this time.

\--

About twenty minutes later, Jaebum's got four of his fingers inside Jackson, the hybrid moaning into his mouth as he clutches Jaebum's close, eyes closed and lips red and parted for Jaebum's tongue. Jaebum's moaning as well, his own moans quieter than the hybrid's but he sounds just as pleased, amazement still filling his head as he takes his fingers out of Jackson, bringing them to his own mouth and sucking on them, eyes closing as he tastes the slick covering them. Having read about hybrids producing slick was one thing, feeling, seeing and _tasting_ it was another. God it was so hot and Jackson tasted so damn good.

"Hyung," Jackson sounds breathless as he watches him, lips opening some more when Jaebum presses the same fingers into his mouth, wet with salvia now instead of slick. "Please, fuck me now, need you." Jaebum nods with another kiss pressed to the man's mouth and then he's getting his fingers covered with slick again, this time though, instead of bringing them to his mouth, Jaebum uses it to cover his cock with it, getting it wet and lubed up before he's spreading Jackson's legs wider, gripping his things and holding him still so he stops squirming.

Jaebum's whimper is probably as loud as Jackson's when he first presses into him, he's so damn _wet_ and _tight_ and Jaebum feels a bit dazed, breath catching in his throat as Jackson clenches around him, or the first few inches of him. He's gripping tighter now, digging his fingertips into the hybrid's thighs as he pushes in further inch by inch, gasping when he's finally fully inside the younger.

"You feel so good, darling. So wet and tight for hyung, what a good boy." Jackson has his own hand on his chest, fingers playing with his own nipples as he preens at Jaebum's praise, cheeks reddening further as he arches his back and fists the sheets with his unoccupied hand.

"Wanna be good," Jaebum nods and leans down to place a kiss on his lips, and then on his jaw, nipping and sucking until he's certain he's left a mark that'll last a few days.

"You're being so good for hyung, Jackson-ah, the best boy." He's moving his hips in little swiveling motions now, just barely any movement, trying to let Jackson adjust to the stretch before he starts moving properly.

It's not that hard, making himself stay still is easy enough when he reminds himself that he's doing it for Jackson's safety. His pupils dilate further as he looks down at Jackson still playing with his nipples, it's hot as hell and Jaebum leans down to bite at the one he's not playing with, cursing when the hybrid bucks up against him and cries out his name.

"Hyung can move, please Jaebummie!" Jaebum makes a noise of agreement and pulls back just a few inches before he presses back in, grinding into Jackson and then pulling out again, repeating the action until he gets impatient and starts thrusting in harder than he had previously been doing so. Jackson repeatedly clenching around his cock makes him moan loader and press kisses to the hybrid's mouth, gentle nips to his lips and small sucks to his tongue.

"Want me to go faster, darling?" He breathes the question into Jackson's mouth, kissing him and then pulling back, trail of saliva connecting their lips. "Want me to fuck you harder until you come on my cock? Look at how wet you are, Jackson-ah, ruining hyung's bedsheets because you're so fucking needy." Jackson nods and tries bringing him closer, arm going around Jaebum's waist and pulling him against him further.

"Make me come, hyung. Wanna come on your-" he stop and adverts his eyes shyly, face already red as he bites his lip.

"Say it," Jackson shakes his head and Jaebum pulls out a bit more than halfway and thrusts in hard, the force pushing Jackson further off the bed and making him cry out as he arches into Jaebum. "Say it and I'll fuck you just like that, Jackson. Say it and hyung will make you come so hard." Jaebum pinches one of his abused sensitive nipples and Jackson whines, eyes clenching shut as he tightens around Jaebum and comes.

"You came," Jaebum sounds a bit more breathless, eyes glossier as he stares at the younger with parted lips. "You came from having your pretty little nipples played with, fuck." Jackson whines and shudders against the bedsheets as Jaebum stills his hips. "But, did hyung say you could come?"

"Jackson is sorry!" He whimpers and pouts up at Jaebum with wide eyes, cheeks still flushed and lips bitten red.

"You came and hyung hasn't, do you think that's fair Jackson-ah? Is that how you're showing me you want to be a good boy?" Jackson shakes his head with a small noise of complaint and reaches up to place his mouth over Jaebum's.

"Can still keep going, still want to make Jaebummie hyung come, still want to-" he blinks and then tries hiding his face. "Still wanna come on hyung's cock."

Somehow hearing Jackson say it out loud, pretty mouth forming the words and then getting shy has Jaebum grunting loudly, hips moving again, this time just getting right to it, his pace fast and hard from the get go and Jackson moans too, hands looking for something to grab on to as Jaebum grips his hip with one hand, using the other to hold one of his legs open and then he's thrusting faster, the sound of skin slapping skin filthy, little squelching noises accompanying the noise from the amount of slick coating Jackson's asscheeks and Jaebum's thighs.

"This time, don't come until i tell you to, understood?" The hybrid nods obediently, mouth open and head tilted back to expose his marked neck, Jaebum's mouth having sucked love bites over his pale skin as he fingered him earlier.

"If you're good for me, and don't come until i say so, I'll give you a present."

"Want-" Jackson hiccups and Jaebum giggles softly, spoiled brat. "Want present, Jaebummie. Can have?" Even now, as he's getting fucked he's pleased and excited to get a present. Jaebum spoils him too much.

"Hm, if you're a good boy." They're both breathless and their words sometimes cut off into moans, but Jaebum keeps talking. "I'll let you wear my shirt, the one you _really_ like;" Jackson moans and nods. "And, when you put it on, I'll lay you down, and put my mouth here," Jaebum trails his hand down the hybrid's messy tummy, come sticking to his fingers as he does so. He trails his fingers over Jackson's half hard cock, toying with the head and smirking when the younger gasps. "And then I'll put my mouth here as well," Jaebum lets his hand trail down further to where he's got his own cock inside Jackson, letting his fingertips graze the hybrid's stretched rim, they both shudder and Jackson whines so loud.

"I'll be good, promise! Jackson promises!" Jaebum hums and mutters a _good boy_ and then he's thrusting fast and hard again, relentless as he does so, hands bruising on the younger's hips and then moving so he's holding Jackson's thighs open, preventing him from closing them as he writhes and babbles out Jaebum's name, moans and little whimpers and grunts leaving his lips as he fists the sheets.

"Hyung-" Jackson's squirming even more, arching his back and trying to close his legs without any real success, the amount of force Jaebum's using making him moan loader. "I- Feels so good, hyung. Please do not stop!" Jaebum grunts and reassures him he won't, pressing kisses onto his chest and his jaw and then his lips, biting at the bottom one softly.

"I'm so close, Jackson-ah, do you want to be a good boy and come with hyung?" Jackson's whine is just as loud as Jaebum's moan as the hybrid clenches around him again, nodding frantically and making grabby hands towards him from where he had sat up briefly. "Okay, darling, alright. Come with hyung, baby. You're so good."

Jaebum whimpers at the same time as Jackson opens his mouth in a silent cry, nails digging into Jaebum's back as he comes, pathetic little droplets of come the only thing coming out of his spent cock. Jaebum follows not even five seconds later, his own little whine muffled into the younger's chest as he buries his face there, hips slowing until they come to a full stop.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Jaebum ignores the crack in his voice and leans in to kiss the hybrid on the lips, taking control of it immediately as Jackson's mouth falls open submissively. "You were so good, darling. So good for me." Jackson preens against him, eyes fluttering shut and lips puckering up asking for another kiss silently.

Jaebum just manages to pull out of him and collapse beside him tiredly, arms pulling the younger into him before he's being assaulted by kisses, Jackson's happy giggles making him grin as he scratches behind the hybrid's black ears again, laughing when they twitch as Jackson tucks his head into his neck.

"Hyung," Jaebum sighs and hums to let him know he's listening. "Can I have sandwich?" Jaebum rolls his eyes fondly and sighs again. "I'm hungry, want juice too, please." Jaebum pretends the please at the end is what makes him nod and smile as he stand from the bed, grabbing some briefs from his drawer and then helping Jackson into his own underwear, pulling the ruined shirt off him and getting him a new one.

\--

Jaebum sips at his tea as he watches Jackson finish his sandwich and apple juice, the hybrid sat on his lap, refusing to sit in his own chair because of whatever silly reason Jaebum had payed no attention to and had just sighed in defeat at. Watching the hybrid nibble at the last if his sandwich, Jaebum remembers something.

Apparently he forgot all about his no fucking Jackson in heat rule.


End file.
